


A  Necessary Negotiator

by decaffienateddefendorduck



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaffienateddefendorduck/pseuds/decaffienateddefendorduck
Summary: After “Charades” 1.14Happy is jealous of the tech lady at the CIA, so she texts Toby to hang out with him, to regain his interest.





	A  Necessary Negotiator

The team left the airport together after Walter had yet another brush with death, but once they were back at the garage they peeled away from each other quickly. With the adrenaline rush wearing off, most of the team members were on their ways home and to bed. Walter was still working even with his burns, but Paige, Toby, Sylvester, and Happy each said good night and went home.

Reflecting on the day’s events on her way home, Happy first bristled remembering how the tech lady had flirted with Toby. Realizing that she shouldn’t care, she thought about climbing the side of the glass building by hand, and how that almost went completely wrong. It was totally the tech lady’s fault, but she did hear Toby say something about trying to catch her if she were to fall. She was surprised when she discovered a smile on her face at the thought of Toby trying to save her, she was also a little puzzled by it. She thought about both her jealousy, if she had to call it that, and the way it pleased her to see Toby worried about her, and she decided that she wanted to make sure that she was still in the forefront of her mind, that he was interested in her and not the tech lady from the CIA.

Once she got home, Happy started formulating a plan to get to hang out with Toby, maybe not tonight since she knew they were all exhausted, but maybe she should make a plan for this weekend. Something they would both like to do. But what would a mechanical engineer and a psychiatrist both like to do, together?

She knew he would enjoy racing of any kind, but she didn’t exactly want to feed his gambling addiction. She would like to rebuild an engine or work on her bikes, but he gets bored pretty fast when he doesn’t understand what needs to be done. How could she use his gift of gab as the basis for an outing and also spend time with him?

She suddenly thought of a brilliant idea, haggling! There was a racing shop in Chinatown where they would sometimes bargain for the parts they sold, but she couldn’t ever convince them to lower their process for her. Toby would be able to talk their language and save her a ton of money. Then they could go to dinner, since Toby also loved food. That seemed almost like a date, but because it was going to be a favor she might be able to spin it a different way. Maybe like offering to buy him dinner with the money he saved her on parts. It wouldn’t exactly be a date, more of a payback. Happy was pretty please with herself. Now that the plan was in place, it was time to get him involved.

Happy took out her phone and prepared herself to be a little vulnerable with her best friend; she wasn’t sure she really wanted to do this. Just then that tech lady popped into her mind again and she started getting excited about spending the day with Toby, getting the parts she needs and watching him do his word thing. Ok, she needed to steady her nerves and get to work.

She texted Toby:

Happy: Hey, you asleep yet?

Toby: No, having trouble winding down.

Toby texted back immediately, so she figured she had his complete attention.

H: I have a favor to ask of you.

T: Shoot.

H: There’s a few parts that I need from this place in Chinatown for the project I plan on starting next in the garage.

T: ok…

Toby texted when he got tired of waiting for her continued explanation.

H: They haggle with some people, but not with me. I was wondering if you could come with me to get some of the prices down.

T: Now I see why you need me. I’m up for a good haggling session. What’s in it for me?

H: I figure I can buy you lunch or dinner with the money you save me. The more you save me, the better food you get.

T: Wow, are you reading my mind somehow? Coming up with my favorite day? A little bargaining, saving money, food and spending time with you. Perfect.

H: Watch it.

T: What? I like sending time with other mentally enabled people so I can make fun of the normals with someone.

H: Really, this is just about my brain?

T: Of course.

Toby was suddenly glad that they were texting. Happy would definitely see him ogling her if they were in person and even his voice would probably give his true intentions away if she had called instead of texted. 

Happy, on the other hand, was pleased with how easy this was, but she was trying to avoid Toby mistakenly thinking that this was going to be a date.

H: okay. . . 

H: I know we probably have to work tomorrow, but can we go Saturday? I’ll have a list by then of the parts I need for the project.

T: And I’ll have a stack of menus for the places I want to go for lunch, from least expensive to most expensive, so I can throw them away as I surpass each goal.

T: Not that I’m complaining, but why are you asking to spend the day with me?

H: I need your help. I’m not rich. You should know that, you work for the same company I do.

T: Still, this seems sudden. Let me Facetime you – I need to see you.

H: Going to sleep now.

Toby tried to call her, but she didn’t answer. Giving up for the moment, instead he started researching the area Happy was most likely to take him on Saturday, and then he looked for any eateries nearby that he’d loved in the past, or read reviews about and would like to try. This kept him up later than he anticipated, but he wanted to be prepared for Happy.

Happy just stared at her phone while Toby tried to call her. She was afraid she’d just given him too much. Let him know that she did indeed want to be near him instead of just wanting a favor.

All of a sudden she wanted to cancel, but at the same time she actually needed parts and to not have to pay full price for them. She threw her phone across the room once it stopped ringing and just stared at it. How did she get herself into these situations?


End file.
